


World of Fantasy VR

by kavayui



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, im not entering all their names lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 19:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17494055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kavayui/pseuds/kavayui
Summary: When the newest and most immersive VR game releases, you're one of many new players. On your in-game journey, you meet many new friend and foes. What happens when you think you're in love with them?





	1. Get the Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: 6/30/19   
> Hi! There's a decent chance that this story won't be updated. It's been really difficult for me to write for AH/RT in general as its a fandom I fall in and out of regularly. Sorry if this seemed interesting to you, but I just can't invest myself into RTAH as easily anymore.

You slowly blink your eyes open only to have the sun shine brightly into them. Instead of actually facing said light, you turn onto your side and pick up your phone to see a barrage of text notifications on your screen. They’re all from your friend Cody. _Oh shit_ , you think to yourself. Deciding to not text her back right away, you quickly get ready to head out. As you’re getting ready, Cody calls you.

 “(Y/N)? Are we going or what? You’ve been-”

“Dying to get Fantasy? Yes, I know. I overslept. Give me like ten minutes and I’ll be ready.”

“Hurry up! I’m waiting outside!”

 _Outside?_ You look out your window and well, there she is. This was typical for Cody, so you really shouldn’t be surprised. After hanging up on Cody, you finish getting dressed and look in the mirror. _Looks good enough._ You scribble a note for your parents and leave it on the kitchen counter before heading out.

“It’s about time!” Cody hollers at you from her car.

“Shut up,” you joke and hop into the sort of shitty vehicle.

Cody mocks your voice while pulling out of the driveway. Surprisingly, she doesn’t say a word after.

“So, you ready to play WOF?”

Well, those two minutes of silence were nice. “Is that even a question?”

She chuckles, “You’ve only been telling me about it nonstop for the past six months. You got any news to gush over? Maybe some new and amazing feature never before seen in a video game?”

You scoff, “I only keep talking about it be-”

“Because it’s utilizing the most advanced gaming tech ever made. Because it’s supposed to be the most immersive experience ever known.”

“Because I’m excited for it,” you giggle.

“A little too excited. What makes you think it’s gonna be so great? What if it’s a giant flop?” she jokes.

“There are reviews from beta testers praising it to high heavens-”

"How do you know they’re not being paid to say that?”

“How do you?”

Cody chuckles before going silent. You hope her words aren’t true. You’ve got a good feeling about the game.

Eventually, you two arrive at the game store: Gaming Paradise. A cheesy name, but it’s local and the employees are nice people. On a normal day there aren’t many customers inside, but today was not a normal day. The small store was crowded and tight. You begin to think about turning back and picking up your pre-order tomorrow when it’s not as busy, but Cody shoves you up to the cashier through the crowd of complaining people.

You stand in silence for a minute before a cashier turns to you, “How can I help you?”

“Oh-uh, I’m here to pick up my pre-order of World of Fantasy…” you say a little too quietly.

“I’m sorry? Can you speak up?”

 _This is really becoming a nightmare._ “I’m here to pick up my World of Fantasy pre-order…” you say a bit louder.

“I’m sorry, ma’am I still can’t hear you.”

Cody steps in, “She wants to pick up her copy of World of Fantasy. She pre-ordered. Name is (Y/N) (L/N).”

You quickly pull out your ID and show it to the cashier. He nods and grabs a small case and hands it to you. You take the case and Cody quickly ushers you out of the store. Once you’re free from the hellpit that is day one release and in Cody’s car, you take a deep breath, “thank you. For in there.”

“No problem. We would’ve been there all day otherwise,” she teases, “now let’s go over to the mall. I heard the comic store got some new figurines in stock and I’d like to see them.”

After your little shopping trip with Cody, you both decide to grab some food at the crappy food court. Instead of eating when you both sit down, she immediately starts talking up a storm. You sort of listen and pick at your food, excitement welling up in your stomach.

“So once you start playing, when should I expect to see you again, if ever?”

“Hmm?”

“When you start playing WOF? Shall I plan to see you again?”

You laugh, “I won’t spend the rest of my life playing. I won’t play on weekends, probably.”

“Probably, you say? Oh, how I will miss seeing your sweet face. Maybe we shall meet again in the afterlife,” she dramatically cries.

“Oh hush. Hurry up and eat. I gotta ditch you to play video games,” you laugh again.

Cody gasps dramatically before finally eating.

As you both throw away your food, Cody has to start talking again. You love her, but damn does she never stay quiet.

“Hey, since you’re going to be sitting at home playing games all week, you want to go back out into the real world on Saturday? I was thinking about getting tickets to this new superhero movie.”

“What movie?”

She grins, “That new DC movie. The one about the Joker?”

You groan, “God, that one? It looks terrible.”

“Exactly. It’ll be fun to laugh at.”

Sighing, you agree to go. She happily yells a little ‘woo!’ as you head back to her car. 

After Cody finally drops you off, you rush upstairs to your bedroom. Grabbing your Ultamere VR headset and your Fantasy game cartridge, you flop onto your bed and pop the cartridge into the headset. Relaxing on the bed, you prepare yourself for the experience of a lifetime.


	2. Get IN the Game

After waiting a moment, the company logos show up. Passing through company after company, the game title finally appears. The game has no intro sequence, surprisingly, and immediately goes to the character selection screen. You had already made your character in the creation demo, so you select her. She looks very similar to you, except she’s a cleric elf. 

Another loading screen and then you’re finally in the game. The start-up area is filled to the brim with new players beginning their journey. You look around and take in the sight. The graphics were, to put it simply, beautiful. Once you finish staring around in awe, you decide to do the first mission. It was a simple solo tutorial that you breeze through in no time. 

As for the second mission, that was multiplayer. You weren’t exactly the most sociable person ever, but this was an MMORPG. Either you suck it up, or waste way too much money. You take a deep breath and start searching for a group. You find three other players in no time and start the mission.

The task was simple: defeat the Hill Giant. Your main focus was to make sure the other three players lived through the attack. Should be easy enough. 

Immediately, your team’s barbarian rushes in and starts attacking. The rest of you stand and stare for a moment, in awe of the size of the Giant. 

“Hey! You assholes gonna help me or what?”

The ranger stays back and begins firing at the beast. The rogue begins his attack as well, although with a bit more agility and skill than the barbarian. You pause before rushing to heal the barbarian, who by this point is at half-health. He quickly thanks you while still getting the shit beaten out of him.

“Jesus Gavin, can you hit your shots?” the barbarian yells.

“Sorry! It’s really hard to aim with this thing!”

“I think you’ve hit the ground more than you’ve hit the giant,” the rogue mumbles.

The barbarian was starting to get a little too low on health at this point. He’d die if he kept going. You don’t really want to say much and just get the mission over with, but it’ll restart if he dies.

“Hey...uh...MJones? Can you maybe back off a little?”

He keeps going. He didn’t hear you. Now is one of the times you wish Cody was around.

“Hey! Uh...barbarian?” you try again.

You’re still too quiet. He’s going to die and cause a restart. 

Thank god the ranger realizes you’re trying to say something, “Hey! Micool! The cleric is talking to you.”

Only if he could’ve said the rest. The barbarian looks over to you.

“Uh...please just back off from the giant for a minute! It’ll kill you if you keep trying to attack. My healing isn’t fast enough to keep you alive right now…”

“Oh yeah, sure.”

He, thank god, hears you this time and lets the rogue handle fighting the giant. The rogue, BMVagabond, seems to focus more on dodging rather than getting his ass handed to him. You try to heal MJones as quickly as possible. Once you finish he nods and goes right back to what he was doing, and so do you.

The giant, at last, goes down with a lucky arrow blow to the head. You turn back to see the ranger...and all of the arrows he missed on the ground. 

“Hey! I did it!”

“You got one shot.”

“I did it!”

The rogue sighs. You shift nervously and check your exp. You gained a decent amount, probably more than the ranger―GavinoFree―did. 

“Well, thanks for the easy win,” the rogue nods to you before exiting the mission.

“Yeah. Thanks.” the barbarian and ranger leave as well.  
You take a deep breath and exit. Maybe it’s time to wander around the map a little. You’ve had enough of missions for a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey sorry this chapter is so short, but i promise i'll make them longer. i sort of maybe forced this one out bc it's late and i wanted to get chapter 2 in


End file.
